Twenty Broken Years
by Hyvanna
Summary: Instead of playing bodyguard, Rosalie, worried Edward and Carlisle will "end it", made arrangements for a car to be waiting in the next town over from the airport. Renesmee grew up filled with fear and hate for a father she never met. All canon pairing. Pg.1 Rosalie's POV after Bella's phone call, Pg.2 Edward's POV twenty years later, Pg.3 & Pg.4 Renesmee's POV
1. Rosalie's POV After Bella's Phone Call

**I do not own Twilight, these are Mrs. Meyer's Twilight saga babies.**

(Rosalie's POV)

**Twenty Broken Years**

"No I will not let any of them near you." I hissed into the phone before hanging up.

Quickly I made arrangements, paying top dollar, for a sporty-fast car to be waiting in the next town over from the airport.

Now would Emmett help me protect Bella. She wants to have this baby. I want her to have this baby, the baby I could never have, the baby being changed kept me from having. How can Edward be like this, he wanted her to stay human, he even wanted her to have babies at one time, even hated himself for not being able to give her that, and here it is, right in their grasp and he wants to rip it away from her.

NO! Bella will have this little boy she dreams of. I will make sure of it, even if it is that last thing I ever do. "Rosalie, time to go, come on." Emmett's strong lovely voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Um, Emmett I need to talk to you." I changed my voice to sound seductive.

"Right now?" Emmett asked confused, but like a charm, it worked and he came to me.

"It is about Bella and the baby." I whispered in his ear so only he could hear.

"What about it?" His face fell, hoping for something else of course.

"I want to take Bella away. She wants to keep her baby but Edward and Carlisle is planing to do an abortion." I drug my finger down Emmett's face putting on my best pouty face. "Please Emmett she needs me. You know Bella asks no one for help, ever, and she asked me." I got closer to his ear breathing the word me then kissing his hairline in front of his ear. His groan and hand sliding to the back of my neck was all the answer I needed. "Thank you Emmett you will be the best uncle ever." I hugging him tight.

"I like the sound of that." His face lite up with my favorite deep dimples.

"I love you Emmett." I kissed him deeper then I have in a while.

"You better be glad I love you." He took my hand pulling me to the door. "We maybe in for one big fight." Emmett's shoulder's slumped at the thought of fighting with the family.

"It will all be worth it when Bella's boy is born, they will hate themselves for ever thinking of killing him, you'll see. If we ever come back that is." Emmett groaned at my statement, again I could feel his resistances but for me he would do anything and this just proved it. "Come on uncle MM." I cooed in his ear making his smile return and my heart swell.

"Sure thing aunty Rose." He whispered in my ear then kissed my neck before we got into the car.

You could cut the air with a knife. No one talked, everyone was upset about the pregnancy for their own reasons. Poor Esme this is killing her too, she loves Bella as a daughter, but she loves Carlisle and Edward even more, she's torn between the baby, Bella and the two men in her life.

"Do you love me?" I whispered in Emmett's ear my head on his shoulder his head leaning on me.

"Of course I do, I always will no matter what." He took both of my hands into his kissing my fingertips.

"Thank you." I let out a heavy sigh.

~O~

We stood waiting for Edward and Bella.

Once off the plane Bella came to me. "Now Emmett." I said quickly running towards the town I had the car to be dropped off in. Emmett scooped Bella up running faster than he had ever ran before, jumping easily over the high fence with her cradled.

I heard Alice's voice over the wind and ruckus of the airport. "Stop! Whatever you're planing it will backfire!"

We stunned everyone enough to get us a good head start. I knew being next to Bella our future would disappear from Alice's sight.

Emmett set Bella on her feet a few inches from the car. "Thank you." Bella softy whispered laying her hand over her little lump. "I would never do this. I love Edward so much, but the baby is in danger, they need to see that he will be strong and beautiful, a mini Edward." Bella's only step toward the car was more of a stumble, I caught her before she could fall.

Once she was in the car Emmett hit the gas.

Bella broke the silence. "I am sorry to put you two through this. I would never...," tears started streaming down Bella's face her voice cracking.

"No, Bella there is nothing to be sorry for. Saving your baby is what a mother is supposed to do." I snapped, causing Bella to hiccup mid-sob.

I held her while Emmett drove as fast as the car would go. "Stop at the next airport." I ordered Emmett.

"Sure thing." Emmett smiled in the mirror at me.

I held tighter to Bella while she cried rubbing her belly. "I love you." Bella whimpered looking at her little lump.

The lump moved. "May I feel." I had my hand on her stomach before the question was out.

Bella sniffled a laugh tears in her eyes looking up at me "Of course."

The moving felt so strange but comforting, and peaceful, if I could cry I would be. I can feel the movement but I can not hear the heartbeat yet. He may be more vampire than human. I made a note to myself, to stop at the blood bank, she may need to drink it to keep him alive. Knowing Bella, I could get her to do it, for the baby.

I closed my eyes just enjoying the baby's movements under my hand.

"After he is born Edward will accept him." Bella's voice full of confidence angered me.

"He should accept him now!" I raised my voice a little to loud making Bella flinch. "I am sorry Bella." I rubbed my hand up and down her arm. "We will start our own family." The though made my dead heart swell.

"Maybe you're right." Her voice held no confidence in starting over. Hot tears still spilling out soaking through my shirt, while her body heaved with each sob. "We love you Edward, you will love him too." Bella whimper-whispered rubbing all the way around her little lump before sleep took her.


	2. 20yrs Later Edward's POV

Twenty Broken Years

_**20YEARS LATER...**_**(Edward's POV)**

"No, I am just at the gate." I answered lifeless and robotic into the phone as I have done for twenty years.

"I know there is no proof and I have only myself to blame." Not listening we go through this once or twice a month.

"If Alice would just try harder to see." I do not even yell anymore I am just a broken record player.

Every year I get closer to this place, started just swimming around the boot shaped country, then coming on to land, staying in small villages, and towns around, last year was the first year I set far enough away but close enough to see this very gate, each month coming closer and closer. Today I drove parking just outside of the gate, so close I could hear the thoughts of all that hides from the humans.

A flicker of Alice and Jasper waving then it is gone. "You're blocking your mind." I could not muster up enough care to say it with any emotion, I killed the love of my life, what do I care about anything, unless they have news of Bella.

"What are you not telling me." I spat into the tinny silver phone, when a strange whimper met my ear. "You know where they are." I hissed accusingly.

"What!" How did I miss that, why would they do that to her.

"Alice and Jasper left, when?" I growled almost crushing the phone.

"Nine years ago! Why did you not tell me?" My yelling rattled the windows, rocking the frame of my car.

"Right. Jasper could not take the emotions." I whispered pinching my nose. I started the whole hell over, maybe it would be better if I do go in. Even if she is alive what chance is there that she will be as forgiving this time. I swore to let her make the choices about her life and the first chance that comes up what do I do. I Call Carlisle and take her chance to reason with us away.

I look back to the gate, _my only escape for keeping what is left of my family sane._

Flashes of Bella's face happy in my arms, her face at the love we shared and with that love I most likely killed her from the inside. The thing I feared the most was me hurting her while sharing that love, not after. _The gate all I have to do is drive through it_. Bella's face and voice came back to me panicked from when James attacked her **'**_No Edward don't!'_

With a heavy sigh. "I love you too." I turned my phone off sticking it back in my jeans pocket, turned the key in the ignition, pulling slowly away from the curb.

"I love you Bella please come back to me. I am so sorry please." The gate got smaller and farther out of reach. I sped away, racing away from my only relief if I ever get the proof she no longer graces this Earth, I will make sure I am ash two minuets after I walk through those gates.

I slam the car to a stop, next to the, all to familiar ridge, jumping off into the ocean, slipping under the crashing waves smoothly. Just as every time before I set on the bottom letting every memory of Bella, before Emmett grabbed her up and ran, flow through me, waves of happiness, sadness and every pain I have caused her and my family crashed in my memory like the ocean waves on the rocks above, ending with the memory when I first realized I did love her.

Slowly standing I started my swim back to the states with the memory of our romantic swims we shared on our honeymoon banishing any thoughts that would go any farther.

I walk out of the water not caring what state I was in, like all the other times before, I start to run. I ran anywhere, everywhere but always heading nowhere. I would run straight for miles, turning left or right at every dead-end, whether it be water or a building, mountains I would just climb. Running is the only thing that gives me any kind of feeling other than sheer mental pain.

Hours passed before I stopped in front of a small town flower shop, like I do every time. My pathetic attempt to apologize for causing Esme more pain, even became meaningless. _Alice should stop telling her every time_, she is watching me, why can she not watch for Bella, or Rosalie and Emmett. She says she can not see them. She did get glimps a few times twenty years ago and now they are even gone.

Twenty years and Alice gives me the same lame excuse. _'Edward I try, I really do. It is like when she was around the wolves, a big blank.'_ I stupidly keep hope, that every time I do talk to her that she may have seen something a glimpse a glimmer anything, but each time I hear _'It's a big blank Edward'_ it is like fire being shoved into my chest then dead stillness the most painful of my hollow life.

Not even looking at the sign I opened the door.

I always choose flowers for Esme instead of things, for two reasons. First Esme loves flowers and the last is more selfish. The scent reminds me of Bella, even though the flowers is a weak comparative they are still a small comfort. This shop smells the closest out of all the flower shops I have been in the last twenty years.

I laid my random arrangements, not noticing just grabbing a few here and there, next to the register. "What would you like the card to say ..um.. Sir?" I do not need this, her heart is beating so fast you would think a bird was in here. _Humans so predictable_. We are beautiful murders kid nothing more.

"I will be right with you." She had gone through the office door when I decided to look up. I do not even look at people anymore they are faceless to me, not worth noticing.

I could hear her rustling around with cloth and other things, _sounds of a woman going through a purse_. Don't waste your time girl makeup matters none to me, the love of my life only wore makeup when Alice forced her to, she needed no makeup her beauty radiated through her.

She came back through the doors I blankly look at the flowers. "That will be five hundred and sixty-three dollars." The girl behind the register does had a very beautiful voice but she sounded agitated, instead of charmed like most the females that look at us, but what do I care, I have my own problem bigger then any human teenager could dream of.

This looks like one of those old small towns, perfect for my family to hide in, not sure if they are up with the times technically. "Do you take debit or credit, here." I looked at the girl, she was wearing a baseball hat with her hair stuffed so tight the seams threaten to pop and the bobby pins holding it to her head could not be comfortable.

She just shrugged, rudely blurting. "Either is fine." I heard her heavy sigh of impatience and her constant over blinking of her eyes, she must have dust in her contacts.

I let out a light groan, why am I focused on what this teenage girl is doing, the only human for me is out of reach, unattainable. Even if she was in front of me she would turn me away and maybe even have Emmett rip me to pieces and burn them. I would gladly stand before her allowing Emmett to do as she commands to me, that is all I deserve, all I could hope for.

"Now good-bye." The girl spat, her mouth tighten and her eyebrows knitted together.

I gathered up the flowers, assuming they would not deliver these to Alaska. "Thank you." I said as nicely as I could muster, bowing my head to her, taking my card back.

Her fingertips touched my bare skin but she did not react to it one bit, for a few seconds my mind was filled with her face twisted angry and her voice echoed in my head telling me to stay away and never come back. The flash was so quick I almost missed it. _I am defiantly on my last bit of sanity_ seeing and hearing things other than Bella's face or voice, that is not there.

"What ever." She stuffed the receipt roughly in the register slamming it shut. I cocked my head at her but she just turned her back arms crossed, I could hear her jaw and teeth as she ground them together roughly.

Almost to the door the scent of her tears surprised me. Not that she was crying but that I wanted to go to her and hug her, sooth away the hurt that was making her cry. _Stop it Edward,_ leave her be, she is probably upset about a boyfriend or something and wanted to be alone.

I open the door to go out, two things happened at once. "Thank you for shopping at Fork's Friendly Flowers." A tall skinny woman came out of the office and called to me, as the girl exited through another door.

_Fork's! _How could I have not known where I was. Then the second thing hit me harder like fate playing the biggest cruelest joke on me. I realized all this time I had not been bombarded by the girls thoughts. She was clearly upset, her mind should have yelled loudly. I heard only what she said.

Two humans that can block me and I find them here is this small backwoods town of Forks Washington. _Fate is a mean ugly hag, playing keep away with my sanity._

Now I know why I focused on her more than any other humans, like Bella she kept her thoughts to herself making me listen and watch.

The girl did seem more graceful and as her anger flared blood rose coloring her cheeks a soft pink. Bella was clumsy and would turn crimson. This girl held no candle to Bella, but I still wanted to go to her and whip away the tears.

I could hear her in the employe restroom sobbing, I got a sudden pain in my chest for this girls hurt. I want to hurt who ever did this to her. _No leave now Edward, you are starting to crack_.

"Thank you." I looked at the woman quickly nodding as I step out, pulling my thoughts away from the sobbing girl in the restroom, running before the door closed heading to the post office, Hopefully they will mail these.


	3. Renesmee's POV

**Twenty Broken Years**

**(Renesmee's POV)**

How can _he_ come here, of all the places in the world he could buy flowers? _He_ is a careless soulless jerk that is how. _He_ probably was hoping to see mom here, just to rub it in her face _he_ was doing just fine without us. Why does he hate me so. Why did he swear to my mom to love, cherish and protect her then turn around and rip her to shreds? _He_ is a big fat heartless lair is why and how.

Mom is like me, nice to everyone, gives everyone second, third and forth chances, heck she takes the blame for things that is not even her fault. Mom does not even speck bad about _him_, she sobs a lot, she thinks we do not know, she'll hide, locked away in her small cottage listening to old sad songs, but we all hear her, she even whimpers a heart doesn't break even, then we hear her shift and the soft rustle of cloth, so we know she is rolling up in a ball and holding her chest again, while fresh sobs rake though her, she may not be able to shed tears but the noise is effective enough. _I hate him_.

She doesn't need _him_ anyways. The price of them flowers one can tell _He_ wants a gold digger more than he wants my mom and he wants dirt more than he wanted me. _You go ahead and keep your gold-digging-can't-get-pregnant-so-you-don't-have-to-show-your-true-nature-hussy, you're dead to me anyway_.

Mom of course would be angry if she finds out about these thoughts more than seeing _him_. I have to remember not to show her these when she asked about my day. I can not make up a new image my gift is so the person I show will see the truth in perfect recall, but I can choose to shield some thoughts. I love my mom enough to keep _him_ from hurting her with the image of him buying flowers for what ever _hussy _he has replaced her with. _Jerk._

I put a mental blocking shield around the whole horrible meeting. _I love you mom this is for you._

"Renesmee are you okay?" Mrs. Berry tapped on the door.

I flushed the toilet then ran water in the sink washing my face quickly. "Yes, I'll be out in a second. Monthly thing sorry." I lied smoothly. I haven't had my monthly for two months now, my body stopped aging four years ago, I will forever look sixteen.

"Just checking." I heard her walk back to the office.

I stepped to the mirror pulling the bobby pins freeing my bronze curls to fall around my shoulders, then took out the annoying blue color contacts. _Much better_. I should have not done that but I did not want him to recognize me. Aunt Rosalie had given me the contacts just in case I should need them and told me to keep that between me and her, mom and Uncle Emmett need not know. I always complained the container of solution was always in my way, now I am glad I had it.

"Did that guy try to hit on you?" Mrs. Berry asked knitting her eyebrows together when I got to the register.

"No." I almost growled.

"Well I heard you talking rudely to him before he left." Mrs. Berry took the money out and started to count it. "He was a nice looking boy." Mrs. Berry winked.

"I have my reasons and I am not in the mood to talk about them." I grabbed the water can heading to the mop sink to fill it up.

"Okay, dear I did not mean to upset you." She continued to count, while I watered the flowers. "Your boyfriend could smash that boy in a heartbeat." Mrs. Berry laughed shaking her head.

"I would not stand in the way if Jacob felt the need to." I smiled at the thought of my Jacob ripping him to pieces, for abandoning my mother's feelings when she needed his support the most. Killing me was his only answer, he would not support her decision to have me. Yet, mom still loves him. _How? _How can she love _him_ after that?

"You are only sixteen, remember that." Mrs. Berry pointed to the engagement ring on my left finger. I held it up letting the light make it sparkle, my skin does not sparkle like my family's but my rock does.

I smiled as the memory of him giving it to me the day after we met at my real first sweet sixteen party four years ago. When our eyes met across the room making the room around us disappear, I had a strong pulling to him, I wanted to know him, I did know him, and I wanted to be with him and keep him forever.

The first time I heard the word imprinted was from his loving lips that night as he wrapped his arms around me to dance _'I imprinted on you. I did not think there was ever going to be a woman for me'. _He said woman not girl. We talked while dancing the whole night.

The next day he went hunting with me and I did not have my wild cat completely drained when he got down on one knee, taking my hand and asking me to be his wife. After I said yes and stopped kissing and crying, he told me he took all the money he had saved to get me this pricey token I told him to take it back get one in his price range he refused and said _'Never will this ring that touched your finger grace another finger'_ then he kissed the tip of my finger _'See sealed it with a kiss, it is there to stay if I have my way.'_ I remember the tears that sparkled in his eyes when he looked back up at me.

We _are_ really married but in public I take the band off and wear it on an old necklace of mom's.

"Day dreaming about the honeymoon already Nessie?" Mrs. Berry pulled me from my memories.

"Oh sorry, of course." I winked at her then rolled my eyes.

"I will see you tomorrow dear." She pulled two of my curls down making them bounce. "I love your hair girl." Mrs. Berry winked taking the small black bag to the office safe.

"Night." I called to her heading out to sit in my baby. Aunt Rosalie beefed her out. I love my little golden Lotus. I do not have golden eyes like my family but it makes up for that.

As I got in my car Mrs. Berry came out locking up. I heard another store door close.

"Good night Renesmee. Oh and please thank your brother Emmett for coming to lift them floor vases this morning." I then heard a deep intake of breath along with, shattering glass. I did not need to look to see who dropped the glass. Mrs. Berry's head snapped with her jaw dropped in the direction, her hand flying over her heart. "Aw the poor dear dropped all his beautiful flowers." Mrs. Berry crossed the street. "I will clean up the glass, let's try to save some of the flowers dear."

Mrs. Berry bent down picking up the flowers but I knew he stood staring at me. If he could not read or see into my thoughts in the store I am sure he could Mrs. Berry and the way she watched Uncle Emmett moving the large vases around was almost disgusting so I am quiet sure there was no doubt left in his mind who I am. His bronze hair in curls shading my face is all he can see. So I turn my head looking him square in the eyes so he could see, my mothers eyes, looking at him the way they should. Hatefully, without one ounce of love for the monster that stood gaping across the street. _Die jerk_.

I quickly put my car in gear and opened her up, come on baby show me what you got.

I slipped though town with ease. She takes corners like a dream.

I parked in the garage leaning over the steering wheel. Doubling my shield around all the images of _him_. I need to find a way to see if we can move. Not like he wants to come around anyway, but just in case he still wants me dead we need to go without mom knowing why. Knowing her she would run to him, everything forgiven and forgotten. She has not been truly happy my whole life because of him. Sure she is happy and proud of me, but she is hollow just a shell of the person I know she could be. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett should have killed him.

"Penny for your thoughts." Uncle Emmett slid in the seat next to me his arm pulling me to him. "Bad day a work?" He kissed my forehead.

"Is mom or Jacob home?" I looked up at Emmett he studied my face.

"No still at work. Rosalie will be home soon, if it is girl talk." He smiled squeezing me tighter.

"Can't bre..ath."

He released me. "Oops." He chuckled opening my door.

"I need to talk to you Uncle Emmett before anyone gets home." I headed toward our large living room.

Uncle Emmett cocked his head at me knitting his eyebrows together. "I am all ears, kid." He tugged lightly on my ears.

I set on the couch that faced the large open window with the view of the woods. "It is about _him_." I hissed making it clear who I meant.

"What about your father?" Uncle Emmett set next to me with a shrug.

"Well..um." I started picking my fingernails not sure where to start.

Uncle Emmett's hand grabbed mine keeping them from moving. "Stop, you know you can ask or tell us anything, right?" He pulled my chin up looking into my eyes. "What is it that you want to know. Edward has been my brother for a really long time anything you need to know I can surely tell you." He released my chin taking my hands into both of his.

"I _don't_ want to know anything about _him_." I frowned at Uncle Emmett.

"Then what is it? I am not following you." He shook his head knitting his brows together.

"We need to move, I want to move." I blurted unable to stay locked in Uncle Emmett curious gaze.

"What-why? How is that about Edward?" Emmett stood up almost jerking my hands off before letting them go.

"I know you don't want to move so soon, but.." I looked down at my hands again.

Emmett knelt in front of me lifting my chin again. "But what?" He sighed heavy surrounding my with a heavy wave of his sweet scent.

"I don't want to die!" I flung my arms around him and cried harder than I ever have. "I want to live, it is not fair." I sobbed "I love momma and she loves me, I love you guys and you guys love me, right?" I hugged myself tighter to him. "It's not fair Uncle Emmett!"

He scooped me into his lap rocking me like a father, a true father would his child. "Nessie, you're not making any sense." I felt his hand smoothing down my hair.

Over my crying I could hear the sound of Aunt Rosalie's car coming to a screeching stop, and slamming her door. "What happen?" Aunt Rosalie voice like golden wind chimes echoed through the house, grabbing me in one sickening whirl. "Renessmee, it's me Aunty Rose, what happen?" I felt her hands checking me for bumps and sniffing for fresh cuts.

I could not talk all I could do is sob out. "I don't want to die. It's not fair." I wailed harder into Aunt Rosalie's shirt.

"Shh, shh, you're not going to die. You're immortal, remember, you stopped aging." Aunt Rosalie cooed in my ear. "What brought this up anyway? Did you do all funeral arrangements again today?" She ran her fingers through my hair making the curls spring and bounce.

"I am just as confused as you Rose." Emmett leaned over kissing her on the cheek.

"Did she say anything else?"

"First she started to ask about Edward." Uncle Emmett shrugged while Rosalie let out a small growl. "Then she said we need to move, then started sobbing about not wanting to die cause she loved us." He leaned his recliner part of the couch out flipping on the T.V.

Aunt Rosalie set me next to her, rubbing my hair out of my face, putting her hands on my cheeks, rubbing her thumbs under my eyes. "What happen?" She whispered in my ear as I laid my head on her shoulder, letting the hot tears soak her shirt.

"I seen him today." I sniffle whimpered.

"Edward came to Forks." Rosalie hissed. I shook my head yes on her shoulder. "Did he see you? Follow you?" Rosalie grabbed my shoulders looking into my eyes. "Show me now." Rosalie demanded, I dropped the mental shield, no point now anyways.

I put a hand on Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett's temple showing them everything, from the time when he walked in, to glass vases being dropped, to me hatefully staring at his gaping face before I took off.

"We have to move tonight." I grabbed both of their hands trying to pull them off the couch. "You see there is no time we have to go, come on let's get mom and Jacob and just go." I ran up to my room throwing the first things my hands touched into bags.

The door opened as I shoved Jacob's jean shorts into an already full bag. "I am almost done. Mom can just wear some of my clothes." I slung my bags over my shoulder, picking up the pretty box, Jacob made for the wooden flute he gave me.

Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett entered their faces giving nothing away. "You do not need to pack, we are not moving." Uncle Emmett stated sitting on the bed, taking my bags and box setting them in the middle of the bed.

"We can handle this." Aunt Rosalie set next to Uncle Emmett patting the space next to her.

"NO! We need to go tonight. I want to live, don't I have a right too?" I set next to Aunt Rosalie feeling the tears prickly again.

"Of course you do. No one is going to kill you. If they try they have to get past us first." Uncle Emmett flexed his arms around with a wink.

"_He_ wants me dead." I blurted, A tree crashed loudly to the ground not to far away.

Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett both groaned looking out the window then back at me. "_No one _wants you dead." Aunt Rosalie strangely emphasized then looked out the window sadly. "I made a big mess of things once again." Her shoulders slumped and Aunt Rosalie never slumps.

"What do you mean?" I cocked my head at her.

"I had Emmett grab your mom away when she was pregnant with you, because your father and well grandfather was going to end the pregnancy without your mom's permission." Rosalie set back up straight, quickly clearing her face of any emotions.

"I know all this." I hissed standing up. "He never wanted a child, he wants me dead." I spat a little to meanly at Aunt Rosalie. The woods is awful noisy the sound of a rock cracking and splashing into the river echoed through the house.

"I did not let Bella try to reason with them with us protecting her." Aunt Rosalie leaned forward putting her head in her hands.

"Alice did warn you what ever you was planing it would backfire." Uncle Emmett chuckled smiling down to Aunt Rosalie.

"If you was in my shoes, having wanted a baby for so long, then Bella calls scared for her baby's life, pleading for your help and you being me, the one person Bella never really bonded with, what would you have done Emmett?" Aunt Rosalie for the first time in my life began to sob. Uncle Emmett tucked her into his arms and neck with his face in her hair.

More rocks broke away from the cliff side to fall into the river.

"It doesn't matter, you saved my life and momma's life. You believed in momma. Cared for her. When I crushed her human body the day I was born, you and Uncle Emmett got me out quickly before momma's heart stopped. You even kept Uncle Emmett from taking a nip when, his blood lust got out of control, while you started to change her. You gave me my mom back. For that I will always, always, be grateful so never say you are sorry, never." I throw my arms around them hugging them tight.

The woods seemed to come alive again with falling trees and crashing rocks.

"Please let's go, before he finds me. Please," I begged whispering in their ears, "before mom sees him, this will destroy her. Please I am begging." Holding on tighter clutching their clothes in fists.

Aunt Rosalie gently pushed me away, pulling away from Uncle Emmett, looking at him, he nodded his head. "She will find out soon enough." Uncle Emmett ran his hand softy down her face.

"Find out what?" I wiped my eyes on my shirt sleeve.

"Edward is outside, he followed you." Emmett motioned toward the direction of the river.

"NO!" I nearly screamed grabbing my bag and box off the bed quickly running to the car. "Come on!" My heart slowed to a rolling thump, tears flowed freely down my face. "Please." I called to the house. They both came out waved me back into the house shaking their heads _no_. I got out slowly. "You don't know _he_ doesn't want to kill me." I frowned snatching my bag and box back out of my car. "_He_ doesn't want me,_ he _wants me dead."


	4. Renesmee's POV, Ending

**Twenty Broken Years**

**(Renesmee's POV)**

"I do not want you dead." The now familiar voice said from behind me, I ran to hide behind Uncle Emmett.

"You promised Uncle Emmett to protect me." I slowly back into the house.

"We said wait till after you talk to Bella." I heard Aunt Rosalie hiss.

"I know. It was just. I could not stand her feeling that way." I heard his voice closer.

I peeked out the window and seen he was in arms reach of Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett. _Kill him_. He turned and looked at where I was peeking out with the burning man look. _As if you really care. It's all an act, so drop it, jerk._ I let the blind flip shut.

"Bella and Jacob will be home soon." Uncle Emmett's voice was normal no hatefulness or nothing. "You had better go and let us warn her, let her decide if she wants to see you." He finished just the same. _How could he be nice to him_. "Oh and you look like hell, bro." Uncle Emmett laughed rattling the windows. _He promised I thought he loved me now he is even calling him bro_. "Come on in, you can get cleaned up and we all can talk a little before they get home." Uncle Emmett invited him in. _Is he bored with me, he doesn't want me anymore, do full vampires really turn their feelings off so quick to those that are not their mates?_

I have to get out of here, find momma and Jacob lie to them like I have never lied before. They both have turned on me, _chit-chatting_ with _him_, like they have never been apart. I took my stuff as quietly as I could as they came in the front.

"Thank you. I hope Bella will talk to me." His voice sounded like mom's did most of the time. _No it is all an act just to get close enough to get rid of me._

I went out the back running like the wind to my car, jumping in throwing it in gear speeding away.

I pulled into the parking lot of the advertising agency Mom and Jacob worked for.

"Hello Renesmee, who are you in need of today?" Stacy the receptionist smiled over the oversized desk as I stepped off the elevator.

"I need both today, Thank you Stacy." Hiding my fear nicely from her.

"Yes Mrs. Cullen, your sister Renesmee would like to see you. Okay I will." Stacy hung the phone up smiling at me. "You may go on back dear." I nodded, as she pressed a button then her voice crackled over head. "Mr. Black please report to Mrs. Cullen's office. Thank you." She winked shooing me back to my mom's office.

"Thank you." I shrugged then waved.

My phone rang I reached in turning it off.

"Hi sweetheart." Momma greeted me with a warm smile. "Are you bored at home." She got up hugging me. _No but everyone at _home _is it looks like._

"I want to talk to both of you." I put my head down clicking my nails.

"Hey Bells what's u... O! hi honey." Jacob lifted me in the air then brought me slowly back down to his chest kissing me. I did not kiss him back they way I really wanted to. "Mm, you can interrupt me any day." Jacob smiled at me, then studied my face. "What is wrong?" He set me back down on my feet taking my face into his hands.

"I was wondering the same thing." My mom was right next to him. I put my shield up around the whole mess. _Time to lie like a dog no a deadbeat dad._

"Uncle Emmett...drank from some humans today. Aunt Rosalie tried to stop him they fought then I guess the scent got to her, she drank too.. Now there is cops around the house, we have to go now without them." I walked quickly to the window looking over the city, making sure not to see their cars. "If your phone rings, It will be a trick, they called me too, turn off your phones please." I looked between mom and Jacob begging for them to believe me.

"Oh no." Momma gasped heading for the door.

"We can take my car." Jacob offered heading out the door behind momma, holding up his keys. "Emmett and Rosalie can take care of themselves let's go." He added taking my hand pulling me out. _Yes it worked_.

The elevator seemed to take forever to get to the lobby floor.

The doors dinged open, I ran out only to crash into an iron wall. "Uncle Emmett!" I squeaked rounding back around Jacob, holding onto the back of both his arms.

"Is the police still surrounding the house?" Jacob looked confused back at me then Uncle Emmett then at Aunt Rosalie walking up from the other direction of the hall leading to the lobby.

"Police? What are you talking about mutt?" Rosalie snapped crossing her arms looking at me, mad and hurt at the same time.

"Their eyes are not red. Renesmee what is this all about?" Momma looked sternly at me, I could see hurt in her eyes from my lie. "Young lady explain yourself now." She crossed her arms in the same way as Aunt Rosalie.

I looked at Uncle Emmett remembering him talking so naturally to _him,_ I ran out with fresh tears of hurt and embarrassment.

"What the..." I heard Jacob's voice trailing after me. "Hold up Nessie, what is wrong?" Jacob's cuddly strong arms wrapped around me before I got to the car, pulling me into his chest.

"Please, Renesmee what is it, why did you lie to us?" Momma's voice was muffled by Jacob's arms and his heartbeat in my ear. I pulled out of his chest looking at my mom, her face so open and caring. _I can not crush her like this_. "Renesmee?" She walked over, Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett right behind. Even Uncle Emmett looked deeply hurt. _Dang it momma must have told them my lie. _"Maybe if you show me what it is that upset you we can talk." My mom looked between me, Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett.

I can not do this to her here that would just be to mean, she needs her comfort zone for this blow. "Can we go home first then I will show you." I raised my hands palms up then got into my car.

Aunt Rosalie got in with me. "I am going to make sure you do not run off again." She frowned at me then looked straight out the window.

"Why do you care, you invited _him_ in." I spat focusing on the road more than I really needed to.

"Never say I do not care about you." Aunt Rosalie growled looked at the side of my face. "We love you more than life it's self. Sure we made a major disaster out of things but it was all for love." Her voice soft wind chimes, looking back out the road.

I parked next to the house, _just in case_.

"Okay we are home now show me why you thought lies and leaving everyone was a good idea?" Momma started pulling me to the house. "No shielding any thoughts young lady." She let go of my arm looked straight into my eyes. "If I see any blank spots or blurred imaging I will shield myself to see what you are hiding or should I do that now." Momma knitted her eyebrows together then started to chew on her lip.

"I don't want to hurt you, I love you." I looked at momma pouring all the love I could into her.

"Show me Renesmee. What has you so upset honey." She stepped to me putting a hand on my shoulder. "Renesmee Cullen, I need not count, so explain."

"Maybe I can help explain that." _He_ came out from the edge of the woods. I instantly stood behind Jacob holding his arms again.

"Edward." Momma whimper-whisperer.

Jacob started to shake. "Step back Nessie." He growled I ran into the house, from behind me I heard the loud crack of Jacob phasing.

I stood at the window waiting for a fight.

"No, I am not here to hurt anyone, Jacob." Edward stayed at the edge of the woods not coming closer.

The fast low talking started and I could not hear anything. No one moved or showed any emotions except for Momma and Edward they seem to almost show the burning people face that would quickly turn blank.

As time went on Edward inched his way toward them away from the woods into our yard. _No stop him. Make him go away. He will just hurt momma again trying to kill me, he never wanted me to be born_. I had crinkled the blinds into permanent twist before releasing it.

Jacob turned coming back into the house, phasing at the door pulling on his shorts. If it was any other time I would have whistled at him then blushed, that always got a smile and kiss out of him, but today my mood was not in it. I wanted the monster in the yard dead, away from my too kind heart-ed and forgiving mom.

"What is going on?" I demanded.

"Just talking I got bored of it." He made a gagging face rolling his eyes.

Aunt Rosalie followed by Uncle Emmett came in. "Is he leaving now? About time." I bobbed my head over them looking out the door, but I seen momma standing with him just a few feet away still talking where I could not hear them.

I seen him slowly go to his knees then set down on them, with his hands on top of his head fingers through his hair as if to pull it out. Then momma went to him setting on her knees in front of him her head on his and her arms over his shoulders. They where like that for at least an hour.

Suddenly momma stood up pulling him with her motioning to her cottage she uses when she is depressed.

_No, no, no She can not just forgive him_. I kicked the end table embedding it in the wall. "What did the table do to you?" Uncle Emmett said with a laugh.

"Not the table, its all of you." I took my bags and box running to my bedroom, slamming the door then grabbing a pillow and blanket and Jacob's P.J. pants off the bed throwing it in the hallway, slamming the door again.

_How can they forgive him so fast_. I curled up on the bed staring at an old rocking chair grandpa had sent momma. The same chair momma said _he_ use to watch her sleep from when she was still human. I got off the bed then pounded it to sawdust. _A chair of lust_, _he_ could never have cared about her, _he_ did not want me, I would have been prof of their deep love but _no_ all I am to _him_ is just prof of _his_ lust for a naïve teenage human girl. _I hate him. Momma should hate him_.

I heard Jacob take a deep breath outside the door then tap on it lightly. "Nessie can I come in?"

"No go away." I snapped throwing a hand full of dust at the wall.

"Please?" Jacob voice was soft and sweet, he knows I can not resist that. _He plays dirty_.

I jerked the door open "What for, you have a pillow and your P.J.'s." I pointed to the blanket on the floor.

Jacob grabbed my shoulders pushing my back into the room shutting the door with his foot. Then kissed me out of no where, deep but soft then pulled away. "I love you Nessie Monster." He set me on the bed looking deep into my eyes.

"I know you do Jacob." I took his hand in mine he laid his other over both.

"You know I would never ever let anyone or anything hurt you, right?" His eyes seemed to reach my soul sending goosebumps over my skin.

"Of course Jake." I tried to study his face worried about where this was going.

"I know you hate your father right now, but try to look at it from their view." I seen big tears forming in his eyes. _He's good at playing dirty._

"Their view, what do you mean _their_?" I ripped my hands out of his, going to the window, keeping my focus, or trying to at least.

"They love each other. They always have and always will." Jacob slid his hands around my waist slowly pulling himself to me. "They both made a huge major mistake when they found out she was pregnant." Jacob kissed my neck sending chills up to my scalp and down to my toes, he knows I like when he kisses or lightly brushes over that spot.

"NO! I wont allow it, they can't!" I pushed him away storming out then down the stairs. "This is not fair! I do not want him to stay here! I do not want him around momma!" I yelled ripping the front door off its frame.

I kicked in the cottage door.

"You get away from my momma and go the hell away!" I had him pinned to the wall yelling in his face. "You can drop the act!" I grabbed his neck pushing with all I had making his head crash through the wall. "If I ever see you again _I_ will kill you before you can kill me." I pulled my knee up with every bit of force I could manage. "Get out now!" I screamed in his stunned face then let him go pulling momma out the door.

"Renesmee, let me go." Momma wiggled her wrist.

I kept on walking toward the door. "No, I know you. He does not get to make you feel bad. He wants me dead." Momma stopped jerking me back toward her. "Come on you know it is true you forgive people to easy. Not this time mom, I wont allow it." I snarled looking straight over her head at him. "Leave her alone. I am alive only because of her, Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett." I pulled momma behind me. "I would be dead if it was up to you and ...grandpa." I jabbed a finger at him.

"I am sorry Renesmee. I want to explain everything, please give me a chance." He walked slowly toward me hands up.

"Get back, I don't want any of your lies." I hissed then growled crouching down. _I have never done this before hum I do have wildness in me to protect_.

"Renesmee stop." Momma stood in front blocking my view of him, pulling me up.

"No, I want to kill him for hurting you and wanting me dead." I snarled in momma's face.

She slapped me. "Ow." I rubbed my face. My knee started to throb too.

"Remember you can feel pain and get hurt a lot worse than we can." Momma folded her arms.

"You didn't have to slap me." I pouted still rubbing my jaw.

She laid her hand on my now red cheek. "You was not thinking straight, this way you can see what I mean." Momma pulled me into a hug. "I love you, you know I do, but me and your father needs some time to talk."

I pulled away from her looking at her.

She looked different a spark I had never once seen in her eyes, she seemed to glow from the inside, she did not look like the shell of a person I always remember. Then I looked at him, he still looked like hell, something about him reminded me of her.

"May I?" I said in defeat holding my hands up to him.

"Really, just like that?" Edward smiled at me, grabbing me up in a hug then twirling. "My little girl." He cooed in my ear then set me down on my feet, the strangest most beautiful laugh came from my mom's direction.

I pulled away from him roughly to see it was my mom, she is beautiful now I have never seen her real smile, a real sparkle in her eyes, and this, a real laugh so beautiful I thought that sound could never be made.

"What?" Edward half smiled looking confused but when I looked at him, he to had changed his half-smile was nice and his little nervous chuckle sounded like music.

"She did not want a hug, she wanted to touch your temple to show you things then in return see into your past." My mom still laughing trying to stop, she sounded like a clown choking on its helium balloons.

"Oh." Edward looked at me dropping his arms. "Go ahead."

I placed my palms against his temples, pushing everything I remember from being born, looking down at her bloody mangled body, Edward let out a weird noise. I moved on to Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett watching over me, fighting over me, for three long days waiting for momma to fully change. Then momma taking right up with me, my blood not even making her thirsty, to learning and growing worrying everyone that I would get old and die soon, then my sudden stop in growth, Jacob imprinting on me, our wedding. I have a shield around the Honeymoon and other times. I blushed making Edward chuckle. I ended with us moving around, and other small details, even me in mirrors telling him off, when watching momma suffering trying to hold it together just for me but failing got to be too much.

In return I seen images and could feel, so much, deep to the very core, fear, pain, regret, heartache, the same things I feel when I did this to momma. I seen him struggle not to step through the gates of an old village, the same village in one of momma's memories of the time she saved his life after a big misunderstanding.

I pulled away breathless tears streaming, he hurt just as much as momma maybe even more and here I was hating him, wanting him dead, but he didn't really want me dead, he was scared of what I would do to her while pregnant, scared that she would not survive, he was also afraid I would be like one of the immortal children in some of Uncle Emmett's ghost stories he use to tell me when I was a kid.

"Can we start over?" I mumbled with my head down.

I was wrapped in a loving hug, a hug I have never had before it felt nice. "Of course." Edward's, my father's voice sang lightly in my ear.

I pulled away holding out my left hand taking his. "Hi, my name is Renesmee Cullen and I think you are my father." I really looked into his eyes for the first time, his face turned burning.

"Hi, I do believe you're right." He pulled me back into a hug then I felt momma's arms around both of us. My heart leaped as the warmest feeling ever ran through me.

It was daybreak when we finally broke the hug and I dried my face heading to the house where Jacob, Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett was waiting.

"Well that was some sappy crap." Uncle Emmett doubled over laughing, the windows shaking in their frames. We all laughed a beautiful melody almost ending in a deep sigh of relief.

We chatted for a while longer before the yawns set it.

"I need to go to sleep. Jacob." I picked up his pillow and blanket off the couch, he had me scooped up laying on the bed before I said goodnight, brushing his fingers lightly over my cheeks to my hair kissing me softly but passionately.

"Jacob." I heard my mom called.

"Mm, yeah." He said in between soft kisses.

"Just for tonight let her sleep...please."

Then Uncle Emmett's laugh rang through the house again.

"Fine, just this night." Jacob snapped but smiled winking at me, pulling me into a hard kiss follow by kissing my neck, his hand wondering.

"JACOB!" My mom scolded, windows rattled the door shook.

Jacob stopped, laughing so hard the bed crashed to the floor. "More comfortable this way anyways." Jacob lightly kissed my ear. "Goodnight love."

"Goodnight honey." I kissed his neck when he laid his head on the pillow.

I fell to sleep but I know not for long.

"Where is she I want to see her, with my own eyes?" A strange but almost familiar, voice violated my dreams. Suddenly my door opened and I was being attacked by a blur of chalk-white and black spikes. "She is gorgeous!" The little pixie vampire that was attached to my side squealed. "Look at them curls! She has your eyes." She squeezed me tighter.

"Can't bre..ath." I tried prying her off of me.

"Alice you are scaring her." My father came in laughing.

"Huh, what is going on?" Jacob's voice mumbled groggy with sleep.

"Visitors, It is okay go back to sleep." I kissed his forehead he relaxed with a smile melting back into his pillow.

"Ewe!" Alice hissed jumping back to the door. "You married him?" I just stared at her. "Oh, sorry I am your Aunt Alice." She stuck her tinny hand out to me. "Jasper, Esme and Carlisle will be here soon." Alice's voice sang like silver wind chimes looking at my father.

He smiled then nodded. "I have a lot of apologizing to do." He set next to me on the bed pinching his nose.

"I will help you ...d..dad." That felt weird to say, I took his hand in both of mine.

He let out a heavy sigh. "Thank you but it is my mess to clean up."

"No, it is our mess." Mom took both our hands pulling us up to stand. "I will not lose either of you to guilt, or a misunderstanding ever again, if something is bothering us we talk about it, the good, the bad, everything, no more lies either." Momma looked at me sternly I hung my head in shame. "And, we make our own choices even if the other thinks it is wrong, we stick together through it all." She pulled us into a big hug.

"About time, you two make me sea-sick." Alice giggled heading down the stairs. "Rosalie, Emmett!" Alice squealed then the sound of rocks colliding met us as we got to the bottom of the steps. Alice was wrapped around both of them.

"It is good to see you too." Uncle Emmett pried her off of them with ease.

"Come in." Edward said behind me.

Three people, that was about as familiar as Alice, stood staring at me from the opened door.

Alice zipped in front taking the tall blond's hand pulling him to her jump into his arms. "Oh Jasper, she is so beautiful, can you believe it." Alice sang looking back at me.

"Yes, a perfect blend of them." His southern accent sounded warm and inviting.

"Well come in." Alice jumped down pulling the other two in, both young but still a bit older than the rest, they looked the age I should look if I would not have stopped growing four years ago, between twenty something and maybe tops of thirty-ish. The woman's face was that of the burning person the man just smiled. I felt no bad vibes from them almost love of the purest kind, this from the man who I always thought was with my father out to kill me.

"Esme, Carlisle." My father's voice was soft going to them. "I would like you to meet my daughter. Your granddaughter, Renesmee." My father's face when he turned back was glowing and he said my name with pride.

"Hi dear." Esme stepped slowly to me to take my hand.

"Hello Renesmee." Carlisle shook my hand to with a nod of the head.

"This is your uncle Jasper." Alice sang patting Jasper chest.

"Hello." He smiled with a nod.

"Lets go sit in the living room." My mom motioned toward the living room.

"What is that." Jasper crouched down sniffing. "One of them are here?"

"It is Jacob. You can attack him if you want I wont stop you it will be fun." Aunt Rosalie laughed slapping her leg.

"Funny Blondie." Jacob growled as he got to the last step. "Nice to see guys again." Jacob came in with his hand out for Carlisle to shake, then Jasper, then hugged Esme.

"Good to see you too dear." Esme hugged him back patting his back.

Esme set down in a Lazy-Boy chair looking around sobs started to rake though her.

Everyone surrounded her in a hug. "I am sorry Esme. I know you deserve better than the way I treated everyone." My father's voice crackled raw.

"I should have stayed and fought to make you all see everything would work out." My mom's voice whispered under my father's.

"Our family is back together." Esme whispered when everyone let her go. "I am happy. For the first time I can cry for something good." Carlisle pulled her up to him wrapping his arms around her shoulders putting his face in her hair, Esme wrapped her arms around his waist sobbing freely.

Aunt Alice chattered like the wind to My mom and Aunt Rosalie about a line of clothes she started, while Jasper told Jacob, Uncle Emmett and my dad about taking over a company that does paper work for people in need of a change. Grandma Esme stopped sobbing, then talked about the houses she designed over the years and Grandpa Carlisle even said he now owns a chain of hospitals with only the best top of the class specialist.

"So tell me how have things been with you." Grandma Esme asked me with a sweet warm smile.

"I can show you all."

Esme looked to my mom than dad with a smile. "She is gifted?"

My mom and dad both smiled looking at me, hugging each others sides the first true loving contact they shared. "Very."

Then turned facing each other my dad leaned down putting a hand on the side of my mom's face as she looked up with a smile they shared a soft sweet kiss.

"I love you." They whispered to each other.

My dad got down on one knee holding her left hand. "Would you do the honor of being my wife again?"

"Yes." My mom softy sobbed. "I always have."

My dad stood up in a flash lifting my mom to his face, she wrapped her legs around his chest. They kissed a true deep heart-swelling kiss eyes closed an a hand on each others face. Everyone went off talking doing other things, I could not help but watch, with Jacob's arm around me. _I have a real family._

A sudden sharp pain jabbed my stomach. "Ow." And I got a sudden thirst to go hunting.

"You're pregnant." My father gasped rushing to me putting a hand over where the pain was "I hear the baby it is very hungry." My father smiled brightly at me.

Jacob passed out. Everyone cheered congratulating me.

"How will it..." I broke off whispering my body can't change, babies need room to grow, I have no room for a baby to grow.

"We will wait and see together." My mother grabbed me up hugging me. "But right now let's go hunt."


End file.
